Quotidian
by ALamePerson
Summary: A cute story about the married life of Lucas and Dawn. However recently, Lucas gets disturbed by the thought that maybe their relationship and everyday life together may be boring to Dawn. Quotidian - reccuring on daily basis, everyday routine


**I do not own Pokemon.**

**Summary:** The peaceful everyday life of Lucas and Dawn. However, recently, Lucas gets disturbed by the thought that maybe their relationship is boring to Dawn. A really cute story.

I wrote this story because I always think that happiness is through a constant boring love.

My idea of happily ever after is a normal constant quotidian life, waking up every morning and you'll always be sure that there's some one beside you, that kind of happiness. Ok, actually, i also think that I'm quite boring, but I'm content with that.

**Quotidian**

In the mornings, just like any other day, Lucas wakes up with the soft kisses from his lover. Her natural scent, her soft shampooed hair and her gentle lips. Everything, everything about her wants him want to wake up and spend another day with her.

He smiled. That's when Dawn knew that Lucas had already woken up. She retreats, leaving the man to whine about the loss of warmth.

"Since you're already up, go and change and have breakfast!" Dawn lectured.

Hearing that familiar voice he hears every day, he laughed and gets up; leaving the blanket that was covering him throughout the night to slide off.

Dawn blushed. "At the very least, wear a t-shirt to sleep!"

Once Lucas noticed that he was half-nude, he teased, "Come on, you wasn't complaining last night… And, haven't you been looking at my body for the past 10 years? Geez, aren't you bored of blushing every time? What is there to be shy-"

Dawn threw a pillow at him, disallowing to continue his sentence. "Just get up already!"

"Ok ok… " Lucas signed at how cute his wife can get and resigned to his fate happily to getting up.

"You know that I won't ever get tired of looking at you…" Dawn muttered before walking away.

Lucas sat on the bed, blushing, hearing that. "Man. Sometimes she can really get me to behave like a teenager…"

Like any other normal day, Lucas went downstairs to find a warm hearty breakfast waiting for him on the table. A peaceful conversation with his beloved about their expectations for the day starts the day for them. A long, deep good-bye kiss before leaving the house. That is their everyday.

Dawn would take the bike to Sandgem town to start her work as a researcher at Professor Rowan's Lab while Lucas would take the car to carry out his work as the Sinnoh Champion all over the region.

Sometimes, if he was nearby, he would stop by Sandgem town for lunch with Dawn. Dawn has always anticipated his arrival; and it is the little joys and tiny predictable surprises that made her filled with happiness.

At that tiny Café by the beach, listening to the silent waves sounds, both would always find something new about that place despite eating there for almost about 15 years.

In the evening, after work, Lucas would always make it a point to reach Sandgem Town to fetch Dawn before heading to her mother's house just across the street for dinner.

Dawn's little sister would poked her nose in their love life and all Dawn could do is blush as Lucas answered causally. The dinner table filled with laughter. On some days, they would head over to Lucas's old home in Twinleaf Town.

Heading home, like always, he Lucas would present Dawn souvenir he got wherever being the Champion requires him to go. She would caress it and hold on to it gently and for the rest of the night, they will love each other.

On weekends, they will have a short Pokemon battle in the courtyard. It is different from when Lucas fights with the challengers because he actually goes all out for the battle He knew that Dawn could beat him if she wanted, but never did because she loves him that much. Thinking that made him feel happy.

On other occasions, Dawn's research would lead her to other places around Sinnoh. Travelling by car or the railway is indeed a different experience from when travelling on foot when she first started her journey. Nonetheless, she still enjoyed the joy of being able to get around Sinnoh, especially since the fact that Lucas would join her if he has finished his work.

Sometimes, research would take her to faraway places and she would not go home for weeks. Still, Lucas will always accompany her, staying wherever she stays and their daily routine starts. He would left their house keys with his mum and preferred sleeping in the small hotel room or on the rough grass poking through the sleeping bag to their comfortable house. Lucas would then go to work from there. She once asked why and got this reply:

"Because our house in Twinleaf Town is only a home when you are there. It is home to me wherever you go. Besides, it feels like we're going on an adventure again!"

Dawn never asked the question again.

Days and days passed. Every day, every activity was a quotidian experience only in a different context.

Lucas was happy, but at other times, he cannot help but feel that maybe one day Dawn would be bored of him.

Today, again, was like any other day. He was woken up by his lovely wife's sweet kisses.

A delicious breakfast set ready for him by the time he got down. The only difference today was that Dawn was awfully quiet today.

"_No, let me rephrase that. She's been looking rather distracted lately… Is she bored of me already?" _

"Dawn…" He carefully called out her name, disturbing her thoughts.

"Ah… Lucas… Yes?" She tried to smile, but it was no use, Lucas can easily see through it.

"Hey, is there anything you want to tell me?" He glared at Dawn, wishing deep down that the answer is what he had been worrying about lately.

"… Do you… Think that we need… Something to… You know… Brighten up our everyday routine?"

There it is. The question he had hated and wanted to avoid so much. _It's official. She thinks that I'm boring._

Lucas immediately stood up and ran with lightning speed out of their house to the nearest flower shop without saying a word. What can he say; at times even the Champion can get desperate too.

Soon after he made his purchase, he raced home, only to find Dawn sitting by the table signing.

"Dawn…" He whispered. His voice jolted Dawn up.

"Ah. Lucas… Roses…?"

Lucas took the large bouquet of pink roses and stuffs it in Dawn's hand. He was out of breath, shaking. He collapsed in front of Dawn, holding her hand tightly.

"Please don't say that being with me is boring! …I love you so much..." Lucas begged.

"What…? I thought _you_ were the one who finds me boring!"

"Why?" Lucas raised his head, a part of him was relieved, yet another part was puzzled.

"The other day, you told me that you're bored of me always having the same reaction…"

"Since when!"

"When you woke up that day half nude and I was blushing! You told me that you're always seeing the same the same reaction from me! And even asked me if I'm bored of it!" Dawn paused for the slightest second to contain herself before continuing. "Here I am, thinking that you're bored of me…"

Lucas pondered for a second before recalling that incident. "What are you talking about? I was just teasing you… I love it how you always blush whenever you look at me. I love that the same reaction never goes away. I just love you! I never did, and never will find you boring!"

He signed in relief and sat down in the chair beside Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked, for assurance.

"Yes." He looked into her eyes to confirm that fact.

"Then, why did you think that I find you boring?"

"That's because you've been distracted lately! And sometimes you even do random things like making me wake up early in the morning to watch the sunrise and even initiating the cosplay…" Just the thought of it was making Lucas unable to continue.

"That's only because I thought you think that this relationship is boring. I wanted to add some spice in so you won't leave…"

"I won't. Never ever. The only place I belong to is here, with you."

Hearing that, Dawn laughed, followed by Lucas.

"How silly of me, to even think that I'm boring to you." Dawn said.

Lucas smiled and replied her. "Actually, you are boring."

"What? Why?"

"I live a quotidian life with you. This unchanging way of living means that I will never lose you. I get to spend my every day with you, laughing and sharing my little joys with you. Boring, predictable, constant and quotidian, this is my happiness." Lucas kissed Dawn's forehead.

"A quotidian experience… Ya, me too, I don't ever want it to change. You are my quotidian constant."

"Yup. You are my quotidian happiness."

-End-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Erm... I really hope you like. I know it's not good, but I'm really trying my best... I know that my English is lacking and i really hope you did not waste your time reading this. If you find it horrible, I'm really sorry! Really sorry... I'm just writing this to relief stress. I just finished a major exam, and another one's coming up next month.

Anyways, I really like this couple. When I first played the game, I really find them cute together. Their interaction was interesting and I really hoped that they have more time together. In the end, this is my end product. So, peace. X)

**PLEASE REVIEW TOO.** Thanks, so I know how to improve in my writing. I really need all the help I can get.

Exciting love never lasts because you'll come to realise that you are only drawn to the excitement and not that actual person. It is also always changing and you're not even sure of what tomorrow brings; whether you can still be with that person. I don't find it appealing. BUT, that's just my opinion, no offence. Peace X).


End file.
